Various optical members such as a polarizing plate, a retardation plate or a brightness-enhancing film may be applied to a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive may be used for laminating such optical members on each other or applying such an optical member to the display device, for example, adhering the optical member to a liquid crystal panel.
For example, pressure-sensitive adhesives that can be used with an optical member are disclosed in the patent documents 1 and 2. A pressure-sensitive adhesive used for an optical member requires pressure-sensitive adhesive durability and reliability, workability, or light leakage preventability at high temperature or at high temperature and high humidity.
In addition, according to a recent trend in a thinner display device such as a LCD device, bending preventability has been receiving attention, and other critical physical properties such as durability, an interface adhesive strength and cuttability have been also required.